


Which Truth?

by creedation



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedation/pseuds/creedation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji can't sleep and decides to text Adachi. But past nights prove that Souji can't tell the difference between reality and what really occurred. But Adachi makes it clear that there's one thing he's sure of. ACCOMPLICE END</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Truth?

He’s not the type of guy to play nice, but this kid always struck a nerve. He didn’t leave him so…. he can’t just let him be right?  


So when Souji sent the detective a text late at night, all Adachi could do was sigh when he read it.

 

「Are you still up?」

[ Yeah. What’s with you kid? Can’t sleep?]

 

Tohru knew the answer to that.

「No.」

 

And he knew Souji wasn’t going to talk without being prompted. How did his friends put up with his shit?

 

[So you’re just going to leave me in the dark or what?] 

「I still don’t know if I made the right choice.」

[About?]

「You? My friends? Everything?」

 

Who’s the one asking the questions here??

[ You chose the truth you wanted to believe in. There’s no going back. ] 

「I know.」

 

There was a long stretch moment of silence and Adachi figured the teenager fell asleep. But after twenty minutes or so, his cell phone went off. It was promptly accompanied by an eye roll.

 

「Adachi-san?」

[ What? ]

「You shot me once, right?」

 

The detective raised an eyebrow at Souji’s text. He almost considered calling him, but refrained.

 

[ What do you mean? ]

「In the TV. I confronted you about the murders and asked to you turn yourself in. You told me to leave and when I didn’t, you shot me.」

[ Are you texting in your sleep? ]

「No. 」

[ Then stop confusing your dreams with reality. ]

「You didn’t…? 」

[ I didn’t. Why would I shoot my dear accomplice? ] 

「Is what I’m seeing the path I could have taken?」

[ I don’t know what the fuck you’re seeing kid. Go the hell the sleep. ]

 

And Adachi didn’t receive another text.

 

When morning rolled around, the older male made his way over to the Dojima residence as per his boss’s request. But as his made his way down the street, he passed Souji as he was walking to school. Normally, Souji was always hyper aware of Adachi’s presence, but now? The teenager walked past him as if he wasn’t there. What’s more was that he was muttering to himself…

 

“He warned me with his gun… shouldn’t have gotten close…”

“Hey…”

“Persona… the fog… Nanako… I didn’t choose the right path, but… he… would have gone away…

“Hey.”

“I would have been alo--”

“Hey!”

 

Souji was shaken from his thoughts as Adachi’s voice resounded.

 

“A-- Adachi-san…”

“You look like shit. You didn’t sleep?”

“No.”

“Ah well that sucks doesn’t it? Go to the nurse’s office when you get to school.”

“Y--yeah…”

And he walked on.

 

It wasn’t until after second period that Souji couldn’t keep his eyes open. It caught Yosuke’s attention and he told the teacher that his partner wasn’t feeling well and wanted to bring him to the nurse’s office. The teacher complied and brought Souji there, which not to their surprise, the nurse wasn’t there.

 

“You gonna be alright partner?”

“I think so. I’ll just… rest for a bit. Thanks Yosuke.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

 

When the door slid shut, Souji took off his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“Well that took forever.”

“Adachi-san?”

 

The teenager looked up towards the ajar window and saw the detective’s face on the other side.   
  


“I told you to come here when you got into school.”

“...”

“‘I thought I could tough it out’, is what you’re going to say, right? You’re hopeless, you know that?”

 

Adachi climbed through the open window and stood next to the bed. The younger one looked pitiful and not in the best of health. What was it with this kid that Adachi felt like he couldn’t leave him alone?

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Souji questioned the other man's actions as he sat down on the bed next to him.

 

“Staying here.”

“But--”

“You can’t sleep right?”

“Yes, but--”

“I’m not stupid, kid. I heard you.. I heard what you said.”

“What I said?”

“It’s nothing. Put your head down before I change my mind.”

“...thanks…”

 

And just like that, Souji did what he was told and rested his head in the male’s lap. Adachi rested his hand over Souji’s eyes and in moments, he was sound asleep.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Just like that? I was always alone and you’re afraid of being alone. So much so it keeps you up. You really want me to stick around you, don’t ya?”

 

A lop-sided grin graced his face.

 

“Don’t worry. You’re stuck with me. Because of you, I’m not going anywhere, so you don’t have to worry. I’ll be here for you, you little shit.”


End file.
